


Let's make a deal!

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Developing Relationship, Drama, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Issues, Soul Selling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Being a demon could be quite boring he had realized. For short periods of time he would possess someone to make a deal, a contract of five, ten or occasionally longer years. Promising good fortune, getting a girl they want or whatever the greedy humans desired in exchange for their souls. He collected hundreds and thousands of souls over the course of its life and it had become dull. He climbed up the ladder and as a high ranking demon, he had the privilege to nitpick what kind of souls he aimed for. He preferred those who grew stronger, more greedy over the course of the contract, evidently more valuable.[ ON HOLD ]





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The idea got helped along by a good number of people I am thankful for. I am still working on this and I am not quite sure how long it may become. I am guessing 2 more bigger parts. To be honest I am mostly just rolling with this, and let it go wherever it leads. Enjoy!

Being a demon could be quite boring he had realized. For short periods of time he would possess someone to make a deal, a contract of five, ten or occasionally longer years. Promising good fortune, getting a girl they want or whatever the greedy humans desired in exchange for their souls. He collected hundreds and thousands of souls over the course of its life and it had become dull. He climbed up the ladder and as a high ranking demon, he had the privilege to nitpick what kind of souls he aimed for. He preferred those who grew stronger, more greedy over the course of the contract, evidently more valuable. 

It was always the same with humans, they want money, girls and success even if it means their soul would be burned and tortured in Hell for all eternity. None of them cared about what happened once they pass over. And if it was a violent passing collected by a Hell hound they obviously didn't care about the details. There was a limited number of wishes humans could have and that left him with finding new ways to entertain himself. His current boredom bought him to a skating rink in Russia, watching some kind of skating practice. A waste of time to enjoy them suffering, physically abusing themselves for some sort of success. Most of the humans on the ice were uninteresting at best but there was one particular boy, looking like he had been crucified like Jesus, forced to skate on the ice and keep his balance. Interesting. Humans could still somehow find ways to torture and hurt each other. His interest evidently rose and he kept returning to see how the boy improved or well not given how he was lying face first on the ice in this moment, struggling to get up. Overall it didn’t look so well for him, he looked borderline done with skating on most days, not looking at how he appeared to be done with his coach. Said coach showed more interest to another skater on the ice, or that female one he obviously shared a different kind of relationship with. The demon shook his head.  _ Typical humans. _ His fingers itched to just snap that guys neck and free the humans of their misery, barely stopping himself as that person sure would be good business for another demon. Evil souls were a good source to create a new demon who can become a minion for the King. 

Sneaking closer to the rink and the ice as nobody could see him, he took a better close at the boy - Javier Fernández - he learned in the end. A very interesting fellow but also rather done with the world. The demon questioned himself why after a while of watching he approached the boy in his makeshift apartment and offered him a rather unique deal. 

“Let’s make a deal boy. You invite me in and we show your ugly coach you can do more than he can imagine but we definitely need to leave this place.” It wasn’t the usual deal he would offer anyone else. He would possess Javiers body, take over and enjoy this sharrade for a while. Maybe his boredom would evaporate with it and when he is done with playing games, he will take the soul to Hell. A simple deal. The boy blinked at him, shrugged and agreed without much consideration. He really was done with the world and did not know what to do with his life anymore. Spirit broken so much he did not even question the situation at all. Not the fact there was a demon standing in front of him, offering a deal in exchange of his soul. 

“I am done with this anyway, if it means things change… especially for my family somehow I am fine. Deal.” The demon grinned and stepped closer, black smoke enveloping the boy in front of him.

A second later he stretched his arms over his head, cracking some joints. “... we need to do something about this body of yours… well ours. It's falling apart but first… it’s time to find you a new coach.” Javiers eyes turned pitch black a wicked smirk on his face. Time for his game to begin.

\----

June 2011 and here they were standing inside the Canadian rink - Toronto Cricket and Curling Club. The demon couldn’t help but feel satisfied with his choice and the little human soul inside of him felt pleased though scared of what the future would bring him. Not only did he change his coach again but moved across the continents, far from his family, another financial strain on them. A new coach speaking a language he already had issues with. How would they even communicate with each other? Though compared to the previous one, it is an improvement. The first day already showed he wouldn't ruin his mental state or physical at that to improve. While he did gain new things from Morozov, at what costs? 

By end of summer and with the season going steady, first medals rolling in the little soul inside of him soothed, letting the demon take over completely. The demon would be lying he hated, taking on Javier as his new identity. At the beginning he had to play along with some habits the human had before, some mental in-balance but slowly he let himself be more confident. 

“Baby steps, little Javier. If we go too fast it won’t look real enough. You remember our deal. As long as I am inside and have the control, you are getting your success and your family will have a better life too. Medals mean money and support. If I wanted quick success and your poor weak soul, I would have taken it already.” Javier spoke into the mirror one morning, ready to take on another day of training. Life was good and their first season together went well. Here and there he also managed to make a few extra deals with some skaters, so many humans hungry for the success. So careless of what they were agreeing to, who they were making a deal with in exchange of their soul. 

Everything became more interesting when Brian pulled him aside somewhere end of March to speak to him. Javier raised a curious brow, giving his coach his attention. 

“Javi, there is a skater that wants to come here?” Javier tipped his head to the side in inquiry.

“His name is Yuzuru Hanyu, you two have met a few times during competitions. He wants to train here, with you. I told him I would check with you first.” Javier had to suppress a smirk, he knew who that boy was. A medal and success hungry boy from a small city in Japan. 

“It’s fine.” He said, playing it as nonchalant as possible, though he felt excited about it. Maybe he could make the deal of his life with that boy too. If he could take it by the small things he saw from him last season, his soul was delicious already. A few years more and it would taste glorious, maybe he wouldn’t even want to hand it over to Hell, keep it all to himself. Javier shook those thoughts away as his coach gave him a weird look.

“Is that all?” He asked. “I have off ice training. I would like to get going if there is nothing more.” Brian let him go, baffled by his quick agreement.

If Javier had more enthusiasm during his weight training than usual, nobody commented on it. 

\----

The boy showed up a few weeks later and the first time they met, Javier had to stop himself from drooling. Up close his soul smelled so good it sent a shiver down his spine. He had not found such a soul in over a century. Hungry for more medals, achievements, making history, strong with so much fire inside, any demon would jump on him in an instant. Javier promised himself right there he would keep Yuzurus soul for himself, no matter what come. Nobody can lay a hand on him.

Licking his lips he extended a hand to the younger, welcoming him warmly. “Welcome to Cricket. Call me Javi. I am sure we are going to have a lot of fun here.” A baffled Yuzuru nodded and bowed to him, confusion towards his kindness written all over his face. Maybe he wasn’t expecting a warm welcome but how could he not? He was starving for a good soul and finally things appeared to turn even more interested around there. 

\----

Oh and how interesting things turned out to be once Yuzuru skated with him during practice. Javier had to stop himself from drooling all the time, a wild dog ready to pounce. Not once he had to collect himself, careful not to let his eyes shift to their complete blackness and give him away. Each night he went to bed body pleasantly exhausted from training but also the way Yuzuru kept pushing himself to become better. The insatiable hunger oozing out of his pores and making Javier delirious. He had to wait for the right moment though, to speak his offer to Yuzuru and see if the boy would agree. Right now communication was difficult given how bad his English was and while he could have spoken Japanese with him; any language for any demon is a piece of cake, he had to keep appearances. 

Patience never his virtue but now here he was wanting to let this play out, a much slower hunting game. With each passing day the boy smelled better and better, the fire in his burning brighter. He could also tell how the human soul inside of him was infatuated by Yuzuru. 

“Interesting. So you have a little crush little Javier? Hmm.. this is turning much more exciting than I could ever hope for.” Javier licked his lips, closing his eyes allowing slumber to take him to a beautiful dreamland.

\----

Soon Javiers life revolved around trading first places with Yuzuru and it made him feel frustrated. He was so close to him each day that his desire to devour and feast became unbearable. He had to find something to take his mind off all this. His human body not exactly helping him with that. He decided that maybe some distractions were in order, a girlfriend here and there but he got bored of them really quickly. All girls wanting to settle and claim him while he had one special soul on his mind all the time. 

Javier still didn’t find his timing for when to make a deal, not until they were in Barcelona, Spain for the Grand Prix Finale. A perfect place. The human in him happy too for being back home, skating in his home country and Yuzuru looked excited too. The Japanese even asked him to show him a good place to eat after the competition was over to celebrate. Silver medal never tasted so good on his tongue. Javier took on the offer without thinking twice, using his knowledge to find a secluded place where privacy would be guaranteed and good food was offered.

“Spain is pretty.” Yuzuru explained, looking around the small restaurant with eyes alight. Javier hummed in agreement.  _ Not as pretty as you or your soul. _

“Yes, it is a beautiful place, a lot of delicious food. We can try some today? What do you say to some tapas and paella? Though with your strict diet…” Javier trails off, playing it off as being conflicted, hoping Yuzuru go along with his plans and lets the temptation in.

“It’s okay. Today special. Order nice and I eat.” He had to bite back a pleased sound at those words.

“Perfect. A couple of temptations for order.” Yuzuru laughed and Javier ordered in fluent Spanish. From the corner of his eyes he could see how the Japanese listened, almost melting in his chair.  _ Oh, is this a weakness for Spanish I see? Interesting.  _

While they waited for the food to arrive Javier ordered himself a glass of wine, Yuzuru sticking to his water. “You don’t like alcohol?” He couldn’t help but ask. A soft blush appeared on Yuzurus cheeks and Javier had to fight the urge to coo at his reaction.

“I never tried, bad reaction in hospital before. Don’t like risk.” Yuzuru explained, playing with the corner of a napkin in front of him. “Maybe when skating is over or no season.” Javier picked up his own glass of wine, took a sip and nodded. 

“Understandable. Maybe when you try for the first time I can help you with that. There are a lot of nice drinks that are not so strong.” Yuzuru flashed him a smile.

“I trust Javi knows good alcohol.” There was a wicked grin on the youngers face and the Javier gasped in mock shock. 

“Are you telling me that I drink too much?” Yuzuru stuck his tongue out as his reply and Javier wanted to reach across the table to flick his forehead, unfortunately got interrupted by the waitress bringing their food. The topic changed towards him explaining what all they had on the table and Yuzuru while a bit hesitant tried everything, making all these cute sounds whenever he tasted something he liked. Javier found it hard to concentrate on his own meal, those noises were too tempting in more than one way.

“So… now that you are Grand Prix Final Champion, what are your coming plans?” Javier asked in the end.

“Get more gold. Nationals soon. I want win.” Yuzuru explained with an expression of pure hunger for another win. Not even a few hours ago he claimed a gold and he was already thinking of the next one. Javier shivered. Yuzuru truly was a different kind of human.

“I am guessing after you want even more gold? What will you do though if I end up winning and you only get silver?” He teased the Japanese, at his words something flickered in his expression, lips twisting as if only the thought made him upset.

“Javi can get silver, I want gold but...but I am less upset if it’s Javi getting gold. Do not like it when it other skater.” Javier raised a brow, seeing his chance for maybe voicing his deal now. An open opportunity.

“What do you say to use making a deal?” Yuzuru tilted his head to the side, interest shining in his eyes. “From here on until either of us retires, whenever we are at the same competition, we promise to be on the podium together and we both hunt for the gold of course. But in case either of us get silver, it should be the other on top.” Yuzuru let the words fall over him, thinking for a minute before he laughed.

“Javi wants to promise to win silver if I get gold and other way around? Always be on podium with me?” Javier nodded, excitement bubbling inside of him, a good voiced deal without any suspicion from the other. Yuzuru had no idea what he was getting himself into. “Okay. Javi is best rival. I like. Still will steal quad Sal.” Javier smirked at that, holding out his hand for Yuzuru to take and shake.

“Deal. Yuzuru Hanyu, you have made the best deal of your life, I will make sure you won’t regret it.” Yuzuru laughed again, finding Javiers behaviour amusing but he shook his hand over the table.  _ Perfect, now you are officially mine _ .

The two cleared their tables, feeling more than full and Javier asked for the check, paying for the food. Yuzuru tried to protest because he had won gold and should be paying but the he only shushed him. “You had your Birthday didn’t you? Consider it as a present from me.” 

Yuzuru blushed again. “You know?” Javier hummed in reply, ruffling his hair a bit and for a split second he thought Yuzuru leaned into the touch.

“Come on, we are both tired, we need some sleep.” The younger followed Javier through the streets and while both were exhausted the walk after their heavy meal was good. The streets were crowded, nothing unexpected given how Spanish people preferred to be out in the evenings, always with their late starts to the day. One street was so full, he thought he would lose Yuzuru so he grabbed his hand to hold it. The Japanese boy froze for a second but he didn’t pull his hand away, instead squeezed it, stepped closer to Javier not to be separated, hiding his face behind his big scarf and face-mask.

Javiers heart did a weird flip inside his chest, causing him to wonder what that feeling was as it certainly didn’t come from the human soul inside of him.

\----

After Barcelona Javier did not return to Toronto, his Spanish Nationals coming up soon after it would have tired him out more to go back and travel soon after. Yuzuru had a bit more to go until his Nationals so he returned to Toronto for the time being, keeping in shape and then flying back. Their ways parted in the hotel lobby the following morning.

Javier touched the youngers cheek, in that manner that caused a lot of the fans go nuts online. “You better bring me a gold! We have a deal and while I am not there, it is only given you get that shiny medal.” Yuzurus eyes brightened and he gave him a smirk.

“I am getting gold, Javi should too. We both get gold and show in Toronto.” Javier smirked as well.

“That’s a deal I plan to live up to.” They exchanged a quick hug before Javier left first, taking a train instead of a flight to Madrid. He couldn’t wait to be back in Toronto sharing ice with Yuzuru with new gold medals in their pockets. He is going to get that Nationals title and Euros is not too long after, he wants both. 

\----

Javier successfully defended his Spanish title, watched Japanese Nationals with a crappy Internet connection during holiday celebrations, grinning proudly when Yuzuru stood on top of the podium. A much deserved and beautiful gold medal around his neck. Even from miles apart he could sense how much stronger his soul got from another win.

“Delicious.” He spoke out loud, getting a raised brow from Laura. “I meant the wine.” He quickly added, raising his half empty glass. His sister did not seem convinced but dropped the topic.

What he did not expect was to wake up the next day and see that Yuzuru had withdrawn from Four Continents, saying he will aim for World Championships. That was unlike Yuzuru and while he did message him congratulations for the win before going to bed, he took his phone again.

**“You okay? No, 4CC?”** He never received a reply to that message. Not even when he asked the younger a while later in Toronto. Yuzuru only shrugged and skated away, diligently doing his stroking practice which rarely happened. Javier frowned.

“Your boy is hiding something.” He whispered to the soul inside of him, receiving a small pulse of agreement.

\----

Yuzuru also avoided Javier for the time he spent in Toronto before Europeans. Javier tried to speak to him a number of occasions but somehow the younger always found an excuse to leave him hanging. Pursing his lips he turned to his coach for some simply advise.

“Do you know what is wrong with Yuzuru? He is more withdrawn than usual.” His coach let out a long suffering sigh, shrugging his shoulder more in defeat.

“I tried to talk to him but it seems he doesn’t want to talk to anyone. I have no idea what is going on in his head. But Javi, you shouldn’t worry about him, go and train, we have Euros in a few days and Worlds is not that far away anymore. I need both of you fit and with head your heads in the game.” Javier tried not to roll his eyes, skating the last thing on his mind but he nodded, skating away to throw a perfect quad sal right in the face of his coach. There was no need to be worried about his performance. Smiling as he glided out of his jump he didn’t miss the pursed lips of Yuzuru from the other side of the rink.

\----

Javier defended his European title, got himself another gold medal and he felt elated with the success. His happiness didn’t last long as there was no usual message to congratulate him and in the coming months until Boston, Yuzuru barely spoke to him. Even asked their training schedule to be changed so they spend less time on ice together.

Javier felt anger rising inside his chest with each passing day.

“If this is how you want to behave. Fine, I will show you Yuzuru.” He hissed under his breath, going into the World Championship with a new found drive. Which in the end did him good because here he was standing on top of the podium, getting the gold medal around his neck for he second time. Javier claimed the world title for himself and it was obvious Yuzuru wasn’t happy.

\----

The evening of the Gala, Javier reached his boiling point and asked his coach for the room-number were the Japanese would be. Showering, changing into comfortable clothes, he pocketed his hotel room card and literally stormed out. The knocks on the wooden door resonated in the empty corridor but Javier could care less. It was time they spoke, because this cold and silent treatment cannot go on any further.

It took maybe a minute until there was some shuffling from the other side of the door and it opened, revealing a very beaten, tired and red eyes Yuzuru. Without waiting for an invite knowing well enough he could get the door slammed back right in his face he slips inside. Yuzuru is ready to protest, anger taking over his face.

“Javi, leave. Now.” Javier stops in the middle of the room, glancing about. Obviously the younger has been laying in bed as the sheets are rumbled, some pillows piled up at the end of the bed and a discarded ice-pack sitting on top.

“You are injured.” He states matter of fact and Yuzuru shuts up instantly. “You have been injured all this time and you haven’t told anyone. You skated with a fucking injury? What the heck were you thinking?” He turns to face the younger only to see tears streamed down his face. It is his time to freeze and stare. A sob escapes the Japaneses lips and without thinking he wraps him in his arms, cradling his head. Yuzuru tries to pull away but he is weak both emotionally and physically, his protest dying out after a few seconds. Javier feels arms wrapping around his middle, shirt clenched between long elegant fingers.

“Oh Yuzu…” He whispered in his dark hair, holding him until the younger calmed down again. Pulling back Yuzuru stared at his shirt and twisted his lip in disgust.

“I ruin shirt…” He whispered and when Javier looked at his shirt he had to laugh.

“It’s okay, I don’t care. But I care for you to lay down again.” He lead Yuzuru back to the bed, making him lay down, prop up his injured leg and prepared a new ice pack. Luckily there was some more ice in a container and he didn’t need to leave to get some fresh ones. Yuzuru looked so drained he didn’t protest any of the manhandling, allowing Javier to fuss over him but watched every movement of his. When he was tucked back in bed, Javier sat down at the edge, brushing a few askew strands from his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Yuzuru pouted.

“How you know nobody knew?” Javier gave him a chastising look.

“I am not blind Yuzu. You have been hiding this from everyone. Brian and I were wondering a while ago why you are so withdrawn. While he tries to hide your condition from me so it does not influence my own, this time I know it wasn’t because he wanted to.” Yuzuru looks down, picking at his blanket.

“I had pain in left foot since beginning of season. I didn’t want to be weak, I wanted medals. Win and I wanted my title...Javi won instead. I was weak.” Javier groaned.

“You are injured, you can barely consider this as a proper win. If you would have been in your best condition, I don’t think I would have won.” Yuzuru let out a whine, sitting up and grabbing Javiers shirt.

“No, Javi won. Javi was better. I-- I failed.” Javier knew Yuzuru well enough by now to know he was in a head-space he can’t really get through him. He won’t listen to reasoning.

Instead of using words, he got up from his spot, walked around the bed and settled next to Yuzuru. If he won’t accept the words, he will have to deal with his company. The younger watched with wide eyes, lips falling apart in surprise. 

“Fine. If you can’t be reasoned with how my win here doesn’t count, you will have to spend the night with me watching some random TV.” 

“But...but…” Yuzuru tried but Javier out of pure human instinct leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips to silence his protests.

“Shut up and give me the remote.” The younger turned red as a tomato, gaping at him but he did reach for the remote handing it over. “Good...so what are we in the mood for? Crime or some comedy?” Javier settled back against the pillows, zapping through the channels. He glanced at Yuzuru who kept staring but his expression held something else, emotions he could not decipher, let alone the fact why he had just done what he did. He can his own panic attack later.

“Crime…” Yuzuru spoke after what felt like years and settled back too, moving just a bit closer to Javier, leaning his head against his shoulder. Javier smiled finding a random crime series for them to fall asleep to.

\----

Javier woke up in the early morning hours with a Japanese curled up against his side, head on his shoulder. His drowsiness quickly evaporated and he went into slight panic. First he went through how he even got here, or where he was. Given how none of the items in the room were familiar he gathered him going to the youngers room wasn’t a dream. They were ready to fight, scream at each other but it turned out that the younger was injured and he couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

Wait? Feel bad for a human suffering? How is that even possible? He is a demon, he doesn’t feel bad for people.

Yuzuru shifted next to him and Javier panicked even further, he wasn’t exactly done analysing and panicking about the situation. The other settled down again, humming in his sleep but that was it. Javier given the chance to go back to where he stopped thinking of everything that happened. 

So...he came here to confront Yuzuru about his behaviour of the past months, turns out he is injured...he broke down in front of him. Javier took care of him??

Yes, he did. Made sure Yuzuru laid down again, ice his leg and then…

_ Oh no… _

Javier had to stop himself from facepalming. He had kissed Yuzuru on the lips and the younger did not slap him, did not pull away. No, they settled down on the bed and apparently after watching some TV shows they fell asleep.

_ Little one, what the fuck is going on? _

He reached out to the human soul inside of him, who only snickered in return.

_ What do you mean with I have feelings for him? Demons do not have feelings...Excuse me, but I am definitely not… _

Another snicker in return and he was shut out, as if he wasn’t welcome to speak to the human soul until he figured this all himself. The demon groaned out of frustration, which turned out to be a bad idea because Yuzuru shifted next to him, this time not settling back in but blinking his eyes open.

“Ohayo…” Yuzuru mumbled and Javier had to fight a different urge now. The urge to kiss those soft lips, touch soft skin which seemed to glow in the low light coming from the small opening of the curtains. Something twisted inside of him, a feeling he could not place.

“Uhm...good morning.” He found his voice, a smile forming on Yuzurus face. “I think I should go and get ready for breakfast…I also probably need to pack. I didn’t exactly do that last night as Brian told me to...” Javier tried to find an excuse to leave. Yuzuru chuckled at that rubbing at his eyes, finally removing himself from his side.

“Bad Javi, always late with packing. Making Brian lose hair.” Yuzuru stretched his arms over his head, his shirt riding up just a bit to reveal a thin line of fair skin. There was that feeling again and Javier swallowed hard.

“Yeah…” He croaked out. Yuzuru turned to him, a sweet smile on his lips. Everything after that happened in slow motion. The younger leaned over, placing a hand on his chest for support or something else and pressed a sweet but short kiss to his lips. Javier shivered from head to toe at the contact, chasing the lips as they pulled away.

“Javi should go or Brian and Tracy will be mad. We can’t miss flight. See you at breakfast?” Nodding with difficulty he got out of bed, excusing himself. Javier may have sprinted back to his room, collapsing against the closed door once inside, burying his face in his hands.

“Fuck.” He cursed out loud. He was definitely fucked.

\----

Javier managed to survive the breakfast with everyone present from TCC and Yuzuru by his side without having another crisis. He started to realize what was happening, his morning shower and packing his bags helping him think.

His infatuation with Yuzuru Hanyu went now beyond the craving for his soul. 

Javier sipped on his coffee, not listening to the conversation around him, trying to ignore the warmth of the youngers body sitting in close proximity. He sighed out loud, Brian raising a brow at his mood.

“Why are you all moody? You had a good competition.” He willingly avoided mentioning the color of his medal, scared Yuzuru would get upset. 

“Nothing Brian, I am just thinking of next season.” He lied and his coach rolled his eyes at him.

“First, get your ass to Spain, relax for a little bit, then come back to train. You have ice shows too in Japan, right? Some with Yuzuru. Just take the time to recharge, the season barely ended for you. No need thinking ahead.” Javier wanted to protest that only this way could he not lose his mind over the fact that he as a demon may be falling in love with a human being. 

“Sure, Brian. You are right. I will enjoy my holiday first.” He nodded. “What about you? Any break planned?” Yuzuru frowned poking at his eggs.

“I have to...rehab--rehabilitation.” Javier wanted to slap himself. Great, now he is a jerk too.

“Right...I am sorry. You are going to do some ice shows?” He tried to venture to some easier topics.

“Maybe, not sure. Depends on doctor. But I want to do Fantasy on Ice.” He announced earning a groan from his coaches. A strong reaction they wouldn’t show if his injury wasn’t something more serious.

“First, we shall take it slow. If you want you can come to Spain. A little bit of sun would do you good.” Yuzuru smiled at him at that but shook his head.

“Another time. I see family in Sendai first.” Reaching out he squeezed the others thigh. 

“Sure but one day you will take a summer holiday in Spain. Deal?” Yuzuru brightened at that, nodding.

“Deal.”

\----

At the airport they parted their ways, Yuzuru taking a flight back to Japan without a detour to Toronto but Javier made a stop there, to pick up Effie and then go back home. He had two weeks of pure holiday planned his family and given his current emotional confusion, maybe simple, human distractions would do the demon good.

Back in his Toronto apartment he unpacked his bag, checking what he needs to take and what not, only to find a neatly folded paper in a pocket. It was a note from Yuzuru with his phone number and they should keep in touch. Javier stared at the sheet of paper for at least half an hour, Effie needing to bite his ankle to get him to move. 

“Ouch...I get it… you are hungry. But no biting.” He got an offended meow back from the cat, causing him to sigh. 

Javier saved the number later during his own simple dinner but had no direct intentions of using it. He wouldn't know what to say to the younger. They had kissed...twice even but had not really spoken of the situation afterwards. Javier didn’t even know exactly what he wanted to happen. According to his inner human soul who knew more about these things even if centuries younger than him, he should speak to Yuzuru and ask him out on a date.

If after that Javier ignored the soul for a week, he wouldn’t need to admit it to anyone. 

\----

His break in Spain ended faster than he liked it, two days before it was over he did message Yuzuru, asking how he was and sent him a few selfies from the beach he visited. He got a reply few minutes before getting on his train to Toronto, with a couple of selfies as well.

**“Leg is getting better, lot of bored. Have to rest.”** A selfie with a pouting Yuzuru in bed attesting to the position he was forced to stay in most of the time. Javier chuckled at that continuing to read.  **“Should make Fantasy, I want to see Javi.”** He had to stop for a second staring. Yuzuru did not say he wanted to skate or perform, he flat out said he wanted to see Javier. That sounded like a confession of some sorts. Swallowing hard he quickly typed a message, sending before it was too late to regret.

**“I want to see you soon too...”** He had an entire flight to Toronto, wondering if he would see a reply and if yes what it would entail.

As he waited for his baggage to show up he got his answer.

**“I miss you ♥”** If Javier wouldn’t have been in public and a demon with a lot of control over the human body he was possessing, he may have fainted in that instant. Well, that certainly was a solid confession of some kind of feelings being involved from Yuzurus side as well. Javier couldn’t help but feel a bit excited at the prospect of that. Maybe summer ice shows would bring much more fun than they usually did.

\----

After a short visit in Toronto to get back some of his lost shape back, about which Brian certainly wasn’t all too happy about. “Javi, I know you like Spanish food but how did you gain 4kg in about two weeks?” He couldn’t help but shrug and say they have very good food over there and his mother deemed he was too thin, which wasn’t exactly wrong, nevertheless gaining weight so quickly will definitely mess up his condition. The demon shrugged, humans only live once, he can have some fun. Vigorous off ice training and definitely a lot of stroking sessions later he was yet again packing up his bags, this time towards Japan for the upcoming ice shows. He luckily got himself a couple of shows and that meant extra money. Hopefully enough for him to pay for next seasons coaching, maybe even give his parents a break for all other expenses they were coming up for. The Spanish Federation still didn’t quite cover half of his costs per season, while he did get them two worlds medals already.

Shaking his head he threw some shirt inside his open luggage, not exactly caring what he would wear. Most of the time would be training or leisure clothes, the rest is costumes for the shows provided by the organizers. That is all he needs to make sure to take, along with his skates of course.

Javier had to admit that his quick stop in Toronto was a good idea, because it left him with additional time to think and prepare himself to see Yuzuru. The two have been texting here and there, not the best with the time zone differences but communication has been there. At this point he had admitted to himself that while generally a demon does not develop feelings towards anyone, he may have some for Yuzuru. This vague admissions would earn him a roll of eyes (if he had any control over them) from the human soul still inside of him.

“Listen, little one. Let’s take this one on as it is. What do you expect me to do? I have a freaking deal with him, in a few years time I am gonna collect his soul no matter what, I am gonna feast, grow stronger and be gone. You will be coming along too. So...let’s just pack our bags, so you can earn some money in Japan.” The sass he got in return made him want to hurt this human body for a split second, quickly decided otherwise as it would not benefit either of them. Silencing the little pest, he finished packing, took a shower and settled for bed as his flight would be bright and early, something neither of them liked.

\----

Javier felt like crap after getting off the airplane, happy he could actually breathe actual air. Such human banalities as using other means to travel than teleportation were one annoyance he would never get used to. Shaking himself awake or at least attempting to, he went through customs, luckily they didn’t wish to stop him and inspect his luggage like any other times. All he had in there were clothes and skates. At the Terminal exit he saw a small sign with his name, a driver sent by the ice show organizer. He approached and quickly he was ushered inside a car, his luggage taken care of. Javier didn’t even really had the time blink twice and he was inside his new hotel for the first stop of the tour. His room was only his own, which he considered a luxury. So many times he has to share with other Spanish skaters at competitions or his manager. There is always someone in his room but here it is all his and Javier dives onto the mattress the second the door closes behind him. He fell asleep instantly.

His impromptu nap is interrupted by a rather aggressive knock on his door and he curses. He shuffles to the door to open and ask the person to tone it down, his words catching in his throat. There right in front of him stood Yuzuru, an annoyed expression quickly replaced with that of relief. Without much of an invitation he slips inside the room, leaving Javier to stare at the now empty corridor. He lets the door close on it’s own turning to his rinkmate with confusion. 

“Why Javi not open door? Knocking for age.” Javier blinks again, quickly covering a yawn. “Oh...Javi take nap? When did arrive?” He would like to answer the question if he knew what time of the day it was.

  
“I don’t know. I knocked out the moment I came in here...what time is it?” He scratches his neck.

“5 p.m. Javi missed the first meeting of skaters, lunch and if you don’t hurry, you miss dinner too.” His lips part in surprise.

“Oh…” Yuzurus expression changes again, more fond and caring. The younger steps closer to him and brushes his fingers along his face. 

  
“Javi take shower, I pick some clothes and we go eat. Then you can take nap again. I told staff you tired. They not upset, it was just a schedule meeting but tomorrow we have first practice. You can’t miss.” Javier leans into the touch and Yuzuru visibly bites his lip, then steps closer and wraps his arms around him in greeting. Javier automatically wraps his arms around his sinfully thin waist, squeezing him. “I missed Javi.” He buries his face in his dark hair, humming.

“I missed you too. Are you recovered?” He asks softly. Yuzuru pulls back at that giving him a tiny shrug. 

“It better, not perfect but good for show. Want to make people here happy, shows are fun.” Javier nods, not wanting to ask more questions, not today. They barely met after weeks of not seeing each other. “Now, Javi take shower. You stink and can’t meet others like this.” 

“You are learning English too fast, you can say words I do not like to hear. But fine, I will go and take a shower.” Javier groans but he does as he is told, Yuzuru picking his outfit for the evening while he takes a much needed shower and makes himself look presentable. They exist his hotel room together. Aside from the hug they do not share a kiss or anything more physical than that but all evening they sit beside each other, wrapped inside their own little bubble.

\----

Dinner was nice, Javier concluded that he really liked Japanese food and now with some sleep and a meal in his stomach he felt less cranky about his long trip. Nevertheless he did not push it too far with socializing and excused himself shortly after 10 p.m, claiming that if they want him to be awake for the morning practice he needs his sleep. Without asking Yuzuru joined him to leave, claiming he was tired and needed rest too. Even though the younger claimed those things he followed Javier back to his hotel room. He was ready to ask if there was something they needed to talk about but his words died in his throat due to soft lips pressing against his own. Javier moaned at the contact, pulling Yuzuru closer to his body. There was some tension between them by the end of the dinner but he dutifully ignored it. Now in the privacy of his hotel room he did not need to and obviously the younger had some intentions too. Parting his lips to nipple on that plush lower lip drawing a sweet moan from Yuzuru he felt himself being pushed onto the bed.

Yuzuru climbed in his lap and kept eagerly kissing him, licking inside his mouth and Javier was burning with desire. Only a small piece of his conscious brain where blood was still circulating and not further down, told him that maybe this was going too fast.

“Yuzu...Wait---” Stopped by another kiss, Javier had to mentally slap himself to concentrate. “Yuzu… God.. is this not going too fast?” He spoke between kisses, making the younger frown and pout.

“Javi, doesn’t want? It feels like you do..” Yuzuru shifted with a smirk on his face and Javier felt his eyes roll back in pleasure.  _ Okay, good point. _ He was definitely up for whatever Yuzuru wanted and if the similar bulge pressing against his own was confirmation enough, he did not need to ask the younger if he was or not.

“I do… but shouldn’t we maybe talk before we… I mean we haven’t really spoken about what we mean to each other. Or what exactly we are...you know, people usually have some kind of label on these things before sex.” Yuzuru pulled back enough to have a good look at Javier.

“I like Javi, I know Javi likes me too. We attracted to each other.” A pointed look into their lap and Javier had to chuckle. Yuzuru was not up for some games, he said everything as it is. “We try and see what this is...now though I want Javi to be naked.” Javier felt hot in his face at the look the younger gave him, because that was something he had only seen on him whenever he was hungry for a medal. A shiver ran down his spine, all reasoning thrown out of the window. Fine. If Yuzuru doesn’t want to play the courting game he doesn’t mind. 

Taking hold of the small hips he swiftly flipped their positions, pressing Yuzuru into the mattress, hovering over him. “Are you sure?”

Yuzuru had pupils blown wide, biting down on his lower lip. “Yes.” That is all Javier needed for confirmation.


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Javier woke up with a numb arm, confused why he couldn’t exactly feel it until he realized the added weight on top of said limb and pressed against his side. He couldn’t help but smile and stare at the peacefully sleeping Yuzuru next to him. The younger had one leg tangled with his and an arm thrown over his middle. Javier recalled last night and had to shiver as all the memories flood his mind and body._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we go with part 2 a tiny bit shorter than part 1. Enjoy!

Javier woke up with a numb arm, confused why he couldn’t exactly feel it until he realized the added weight on top of said limb and pressed against his side. He couldn’t help but smile and stare at the peacefully sleeping Yuzuru next to him. The younger had one leg tangled with his and an arm thrown over his middle. Javier recalled last night and had to shiver as all the memories flood his mind and body. Last night was something he had not experienced in a very long time, if ever. The way Yuzuru looked last night compared to his beauty on ice, Javier knew he was a goner for the younger. No need to fight what he cannot. He was in love with Yuzuru, as a demon, not one bit influenced by the human soul inside of him. He knew he was fucked because now the idea of collecting his soul became a bit more difficult. The deadline for their contract was way too close for comfort as well. He will need to consider a way to keep this intact.

His train of thoughts got interrupted by movement by his side. Yuzuru was waking up, nuzzling his face against his arm for a second than opened his eyes. He was blinking, trying to shake the remaining sleep away, causing Javier to bite on his lip to avoid cooing at how adorable he looked.

  
“Good morning.” Javier whispered, brushing a few strands of hair from the youngers face with his free hand. Yuzuru gave him a sweet smile, shifting so he could press a kiss to the corner of his lips.

“Good morning.” He spoke, eyes shining as he looked at Javier and the demon felt his human heart skip a beat.  _ Well, I am solid fucked. _

“Slept good?” He asked, ignoring all the bodily signs of infatuation for now. Yuzuru hummed, appearing to be lost in thought for a second. The next moment he had the younger straddling his hips, looking down at him from his elevated position, biting on his lower lip. So similar to last night and Javier shivered for a different reason now.

“Habi...I am hungry.” Yuzuru spoke but both of them knew it wasn’t for food, the look he was giving him certainly didn’t resemble anything he would give to a plate of food in front of him. Javier swallowed, hand moving to circle that sinfully thin waist. 

“Hmm… yeah, me too.” He whispered and pulled Yuzuru down for a heated kiss.

\----

An hour or so later they made it to the bathroom for a much needed shower, getting ready for the day. With a fresh set of clothes (Yuzuru with some borrowed items so he could go to his own room and not look too suspicious in last nights outfit) they agreed to meet downstairs and take the same shuttle if possible. Yuzuru left to grab his things from his room. According to the organizer food would be served for them in the arena so they didn’t need to eat at the hotel. Javier shrugged and let himself be ushered on a shuttle bus, greeting a few others skaters who would join the tour. Half of them barely looked awake enough for any kind of skating that morning. The practice promised to be interesting, Javier was looking forward to that. Even with him having troubles with early mornings, he looked to be one of the people who was actually awake. Yuzuru was the last to get on the bus and without much asking sat down in the empty seat next to him. The younger flashed him a grin then turned on his music. Javier opted to stare out of the window, enjoying the view of passing houses and shops.

\----

It wasn’t Javiers first time on a tour in Japan, so nothing felt really different from the practices, the shows, the catering or the evening plans. What did change from previous summer shows was the fact that Yuzuru basically moved into his hotel room, regardless of the city they were performing in. He spent every single night he could (unless some last minute schedule change), sleeping in his embrace. There wasn’t a night where their desire did not get sated and Javier felt like he was floating. Yuzuru was a whole different person in the privacy of their room, making him see new sides to him and he could only love each new one more. He could also tell that Yuzuru felt more towards him by the last city of the tour, having caught him whispering some confessions in Japanese, lost in the pleasure and his brain not putting any filter on. Javier did not address it as technically he couldn’t speak Japanese.

Javier didn’t want his time in Japan come to and end, as it also meant to say goodbye to Yuzuru for a few weeks. The younger had to stay in Japan for other kind of activities for his sponsors, followed by a much needed week or so of holiday and spend it with his family. Javier would fly back to Spain again for a week, almost two, spend it in similar manner as well. He got an offer to host his own ice show in Spain and that required him to do a few things, talk to sponsors before resuming training in Toronto for the new season.

On their last night the mood shifted, both of them were more sad, Yuzuru a bit more clingy than any other times, cuddles instead of any of the other passionate times they spend together. Javier didn’t mind, he relished in the feeling of his solid body pressed against him in bed as they watched some random Japanese comedy on TV.

“Javi will be back in Toronto before I am?” Yuzuru broke the silence in the room and Javier nodded. 

“Yes, I am only taking a short holiday after the meetings I have for the ice show offer I got. I hope it goes well.” Yuzuru gives him a smile.

“I hope ice show works out. You deserve. I think, I go a bit later, have sponsor things.” He pouts, obviously not happy at how his time is so meticulously planned whenever he sets foot to Japan. Javier could never do these things but he knows as well that, it is something he promised to the human soul. Success and financial security for his family.

“So...we won’t see each other until late July?” Javier ventures and Yuzuru nods, burying his face right in his chest, arms tightening around him. Javier nuzzles his dark hair and placed a soft kiss on top of his crown. “We will keep in touch though and maybe we can go on a proper date when we are both back?” That instantly got the youngers attention and he pulled back to look at Javier.

“Date?” Javier smiled, brushing his fingertips along his cheeks. “Yeah, something like a nice dinner or walk in the park. You know the one with the small lake, maybe the swans would be around. We haven’t really done the things usually hum-- I mean couples do.” Javier mentally slapped himself for the slip of tongue.

  
“I like it. Yes, we go on date.” Yuzuru pecked his lips and settled back against his side, shoulders more relaxed than before. “Can’t wait. I will work hard, so we see each other soon and we go on date.” Javier squeezed Yuzuru a bit tighter, gently running his hand up and down his spine. A comfortable silence settled over them and at one point they agreed to move under the covers and sleep. Yuzuru glued to his side, not wanting to put any distance between them. Javier didn’t want that either as he knew he won’t see Yuzuru for a good number of weeks and he already got so used to having him by his side, he didn’t know how he will cope. He may as well relish and cherish these last few hours. 

Javier never slept so good in his life than during the tour, even the human soul inside of him, humming softly feeling more than satisfied. Saying goodbye the next morning though after sleeping so well and getting used to a certain routine he shared now with Yuzuru in his hotel room, left a hole inside his chest. A deep rooted longing, he knew will only get worse as the weeks progress. Yuzuru carried sadness in his eyes too as he watched Javier pack his bags and their kiss was more gentle than anything else. They hugged for long minutes too, even in the Lobby in front of others though that was the maximum physical manifestation they dared to show.

“I will see you soon. I will message you when I have landed.” Javier whispered in Yuzurus ears, earning a small nod against his shoulder. They separated when Yumi came around to warn Yuzuru that he also needs to leave or he will be late for his first schedule of the day. Javier waved watching him go, then grabbed his luggage with the same hand to howl it towards a waiting taxi. He doesn’t want to miss his flight back home.

\----

Javier barely realized that his two or so weeks in Spain were over until he sat on his plane bound for Toronto again. His negotiations went well and he was in the middle of preparing his show now end of the year. Revolution on Ice. Discussions on which skaters would join the short tour started a day after the contract was signed and he felt excited for it. Then his time with family was relaxing too, all the while keeping in touch with Yuzuru, messaging a lot. They sent each other a lot of pictures showing what they were up to throughout the day and talking whenever the time zone permitted it. Once or twice they made time late and night to satisfy a different kind of hunger for each other. They got so used to it during the tour that now it felt like something missing if they could not. It put both of them on the edge some days. Javier couldn’t wait to feel the soft skin of Yuzuru under his fingertips again, in person and not just through his imagination. Shaking those thoughts away he took out his headphones from his bag to listen to music and hope he can rest on the flight.

He will require all the rest, as when he lands back back in Toronto he will have a meeting with Brian and maybe David, to see what kind of programs he will do for the next season. He has to make a few choices, he wants more medals, he is hungry for success too. He falls asleep with the images of several new gold medals in front of him. Javier didn’t wake until a pretty flight attendant shook him awake, informing him that they would be landing soon. 

Javier thanked her and packed up his things, fixed his seat and then looked out the window, the skyline of Toronto appearing in his field of vision.

“Here we go again…” He whispered, feeling the human soul bounce with excitement too. “Hmm… yeah it’s going to be a good.” He smiled under his breath. So much awaits him in the city below now.

\----

By the time Yuzuru returned to the club, Javier had settled on using last seasons short program but create a new free with David together. An Elvis Presley medley he was excited to work on as soon as possible. The first time they have actually shared the same space together was in the locker room before one of their training sessions and Javier only gave a quick glance around to check they were alone before he pulled Yuzuru against his chest. He kissed him with all the passion he could allow himself without carrying it to far in a public place where anyone could walk in on them. Yuzuru just as passionate in return, pulling on his hair a little bit then gasping for air, once the kiss broke. 

“I want to stay with Javi tonight. Is it okay?” Yuzuru voiced his request and Javier agreed without thinking twice. With much difficulty they pulled apart and finished getting dressed for their training, sharing a few glances here and there. Javier definitely had problems concentrating that day but he blamed it on lack of sleep when Brian asked if he was alright.

Yuzuru tried not to smile around his bottle of water, knowing well enough it wasn’t lack of sleep why Javier had trouble with his jumps and spins. Though Yuzuru may have not been much better himself, failing on his quad salchow a good number of times too.

\----

Yuzuru and Javier left the rink that day together, nobody really bothered asking them when they have become so close or why Yumi left without her son that day. They took the bus together and Javier let the younger inside his little domain half an hour later. It wasn’t exactly messy since for that he wasn’t around enough yet. Disaster usually striked every three to four weeks inside his apartment. Effie came to check on them, sniffed at Yuzuru. Rubbing herself against both she vanished a few seconds later. Javier just shook his head, dropping his gear by the door and advising Yuzuru to do the same, unless he needs some things later on.

Neither felt like cooking, so it came to ordering some food. It wasn’t an easy choice as Yuzuru started to watch more carefully what he was eating but in the end they found a good Japanese restaurant. Yuzuru took care of the ordering, Javier gave the money for it and they ate their meals while watching TV. Dutifully the Japanese cleaned up after them, he was a guest and since Javier paid for the meal it was the least he could do. Javier only shook his head in amusement but didn’t argue.

It should have been weirder to share his personal space with someone else but it was natural when it came to Yuzuru. They were familiar with each others habits from sharing a hotel room together during the summer already, so they moved around each other with ease. Yuzuru ended up forgetting to take a t-shirt to sleep on, though Javier suspected it more to be an excuse to borrow one of his own. Both went to bed with the intention of sleep but the moment they laid down under the blanket the mood changed. The tension from the locker room returned. 

Javier didn’t know who leaned in first or whose shirt hit the floor first.

\----

Javier stared up at the ceiling, trying to fix his breathing. “Wow…” He let out, making Yuzuru giggle next to him. “Javi like?” He asked, shifting closer and Javier turned to face him. His cheeks were still red, lips swollen and there was a particular glow to his skin. Yuzuru looked gorgeous and he couldn’t help not to kiss his lips again.

“Yes, I did.” Breaking their kiss, he pressed a kiss to the others forehead. Yuzuru grinned like a satisfied kitten, licking his lips. The two settled back against the mattress, facing each other.

“Javis new free looks good. Like you kept short, I like short.” Yuzuru said, making the older smile. 

“Yes, I thought I would use the short again. I like it too. I have seen glimpses of your programs too. Prince? That’s different from you.” Yuzuru pursed his lips.

“Not sure if I good yet but I want to try. Free is still difficult. We worked out layout and music but person who made music did not agree yet to use it. It is very famous in Japan. I hope we get good news in a few days.” Javier raised his brow at that, signaling for Yuzuru to explain further. “Person makes music for anime, he doesn’t like songs to be used to earn money but I want it, it not for money, it to perform. Team working on making him say yes. Song is important for Japanese people. Used at Nagano Olympics too. It’s favourite. I want to skate to it.” Yuzurus eyes were shining as he spoke and Javier just stared at him. That hunger he always felt coming from the younger had a layer of something else over it. It wasn’t just want, but like he had to pick a song to prove himself worthy for. 

“I am sure he will come back with good news soon.” Javier took a mental note to maybe pull a few strings. He wanted Yuzuru to skate to this particular music too. “I believe you of all people can convince him to let you use it.” The smile he got for that statement shined brighter than the sun and his stomach made a weird flip again. “Hey… uhm… So I know we were trying to see where this is going but I was wondering if, you that maybe we are something like boy---” Yuzuru grinned leaning forward to kiss Javier.

“Yes. We boyfriends.” As if he read his mind he said those words and Javier smiled against his plush lips.

“Good. Good you think that too.” They smiled at each other. Javier watching as light danced in Yuzurus, happiness filling his chest.  _ I don’t know what I am doing here, why I think this was important but when I look at him, I want to keep him all to myself. _

That night he fell asleep holding Yuzuru closer to his chest, knowing that this was not just some fleeting thing but more serious. Yuzuru being his boyfriend. If anyone from Hell would see him now they would laugh. A demon being happy that a human considered him as a lover. The deep rooted worry about what he would do if the younger would think if he ever found out that he wasn’t even human, nagging in the back of his head. He pushed those thoughts aside again. He couldn’t worry about that right now.

\----

Preparing for the upcoming season left Javier tired most days but whenever he had more energy and so did Yuzuru they did try spending time together. They actually went on their first official date middle of August. An easy ice cream date in the park, both enjoying a cone of their own, smiling and watching some ducks play in the water in front of them. Javier wouldn’t call it anything special but the day before both of them had an extremely bad jump session. Neither could land a single jump and it was wearing them down. It was difficult knowing it was soon to be season start. Javier was assigned to Russia and France for his Grand Prix series and was aiming to qualify for the final. Yuzuru with similar goals through Skate Canada and NHK. It was important for both of them to get to the final. 

Some days due to their wish for success and to be better, they had trouble in their relationship. Yuzuru was stubborn and if he set himself on something, not much could stop him from it. Javier wondered if they could make this relationship work as they both wanted to. He was lost in these thoughts again while they sat there, watching the sun set behind the water.

“Does Javi think we can make this work?” Yuzuru broke the silence between them, his voice hushed but loud enough due to their close proximity for him to catch the words.

“You mean our relationship?” He asked, staring ahead and the sigh he heard was enough of a confirmation. “I do want to. It is not easy. I have yet to really see a human relationship which goes with any ups and downs. As long as we try, that is good. The moment we both give up… yeah that is when it is a lost cause.” Yuzuru sighed again and this time Javier looked over at him. “Do you want to break up?” He asked flat out and the reaction was instant. Yuzuru shook his head so hard he thought it would fall off and reached for Javiers free hand.

“No. I do not want to end this but I am...I am not easy. Javi knows this by now and season did not even start. We have different assignments...it won’t be easy. Distance will happen.” Javier smiled at him and leaned forward, resting his forehead against the youngers.

“I want this. I want you and that won’t change, no matter how stubborn you turn out to be or focused on skating you get, essentially forgetting about your boyfriend.” That drew a small chuckle from the other. “We will figure this one out somehow.” To his surprise Yuzuru leaned in and pecked his lips. They tried not to show much affection in public so it was a complete surprise that the Japanese would initiate such display. Javier brushed his fingers along his cheek, pulling back to look at his beautiful features. “We will get through whatever comes next.”

**If only he knew…**

\----

The skating season began it was his time to make sure he wouldn’t come short on the deal he made with the human whose body he was occupying. Javier fought and earned himself two gold medals during his Grand Prix series, officially qualifying for the final in France. Yuzuru did his best and while he got a silver medal in Canada, his gold in Japan qualified him for the final as well and now here they were in Marseilles checking into the hotel.

Brian got them rooms next to each other, simply to avoid going around a lot in case he wanted to check with his skaters and Javier really didn’t mind that. It would be easier to sneak into each others rooms to spend some much needed private time together. Nothing to mess with their performances at the competition but Javier hasn’t really seen Yuzuru since they both left Toronto for their first Grand Prix assignments. 

Javier dropped his luggage in an empty corner, taking out whatever he needed to take a shower. Traveling always left him feeling icky and in need of a refreshment. Yuzuru and him agreed to meet in his room after both took a shower and unpacked, while Brian was busy looking over their schedules for the event. He was toweling his hair dry when the small knock on his door signaled Yuzuru arrived. Letting the younger inside he quickly threw his towel into the bathroom, not caring where it landed. He had a different priority such as wrapping his boyfriend in his arms, holding him tight without fearing their lingering hold would cause some suspicion. Yuzuru literally melted inside his arms, burying his face in his shoulder.

“Habi..” He breathed out and Javier held him tighter. They were both exhausted from the season already and the travel but he would exchange all his gold medals for this exact moment. He placed a kiss to the side of the others head, making him hum and pull back after a while. They looked at each other from the close proximity for a while, then slowly leaned in to share a gentle kiss. More of a greeted, a hello after a long time. Javier felt too exhausted for anything else than this and Yuzuru appeared to be the same. They pulled away from each other. “I will need to go and get some sleep. Can’t stay or I will fall asleep and Brian said he will come early morning to talk about program.” Yuzuru frowned but Javier only smiled at him, kissing his forehead. 

“It’s alright. I need the rest myself and after you, he is coming to me and that is still too early for my standards.” Yuzuru laughed at that, knowing well enough how difficult it was for him to wake up before 10 a.m, in any circumstance. “I will see you at breakfast and practice. You sleep well.” He stole another kiss which Yuzuru tried to chase but gave up as his eyes kept falling shut, slumping more and more against his chest.

“Good night..” He mumbled and with obvious struggle returning to his room, Javier made sure that he did not fall asleep before getting inside. He stretched with a long yawn and decided to sleep as well, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything and maybe for once a good sleep before a competition could do him good.

\----

Javier sat in the Kiss & Cry after his short program and frowned at his scores.  _ Well that could have gone better. _ Brian laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and he slumped. Third after the short is not too bad but it could have been much better too. Yuzuru pushed himself into first place and it tasted a bit bitter on his tongue. He really expected more of himself but after breakfast something kept looming in the air. It was different and he couldn't place it why. He could only hope it would improve before the free. His wish was futile because the moment he stepped inside his hotel room he found a rather unexpected visitor standing in the middle of the room.

“Ah...you returned from playing your games.” A shiver ran down the demons spine and was about to bolt out of the room but the lock turned of it’s own behind him, hindering his escape. “I think it’s about time we talk.” Javier swallowed hard and nodded.

“Yes...my King.” 

\----

Javier was a mess in the morning of the free program and while Brian tried to get down to the root of his issues there was no way Javier could tell him the truth. Unless he wanted to confess that he wasn’t even human. Yuzuru tried to speak to him backstage while they were warming up but Javier just shook his head and told him it will pass before his skate, he should concentrate on his own performance. His issue did not pass given he spotted the reason for his issues sitting right there in the first row, smirking like he is having the best time of his life. Javier failed, landing himself in fourth and missing he podium for the first time since Sochi. Yuzuru while not having the best skate of his life, had enough advantage after his short to claim gold and win his fourth consecutive Grand Prix Final title.

He brushed his coaches and even Yuzurus comforting touches aside, claiming he was too exhausted and needed to think what went wrong. Everyone respected that, especially the younger but offered him company if he needs it still in the end. Nobody could help him, not when the King of Hell has given him an ultimatum to collect the soul he had promised he would. Javier relished in the fact that he would return to Spain for his Nationals soon, Yuzuru going to Japan for his own and until possibly New Years they won’t see each other. He had to find a way to prolong this arrangement. Yuzuru too important in more than one way to simply be given to the King to devour and gain strength from.

\----

Throwing himself into skating gave him the much needed distraction but also as he stood on top of the podium, accepting another gold medal he thought of the best way how to keep Yuzuru safe from the King for a little while longer. He just had to make sure the younger would agree on the new terms of their deal. Christmas with his family was nice, though he couldn’t help but keep thinking of how he can break the idea to Yuzuru. His plans ran into a small glitch as the news of Yuzuru withdrawing from Nationals broke on the internet. He had caught the flu before the competitions. To anyone it appeared to be an unfortunate event but Javier knew better than that.

Javier gripped his phone tight in his hand, dialing the youngers number. It took a couple of rings before it was answered. He heard labored breathing and then a raspy voice calling his name.

“Oh Yuzu…” He whispered, closing his eyes at the pain and the idea Yuzuru laid in a bed somewhere trying to recovering from the flu. And since he had asthma it was worse on him, if things are really bad he could. Javier shook those thoughts away. The King really stepped so low. “Please don’t talk if it difficult but I wanted to call you and let you know that I am sorry for how I acted in France. I should have been a better boyfriend. I am sorry, I must have hurt you and I wish I could be by your side right now, help you recover. I know it must hurt to miss Nationals.” Yuzuru wheezed at that, then coughed a couple of times. 

“I wish Jabi was here.” He confessed and Javier bit down on his lower lip.

“I wish that too Yuzu… and I promise you that I will by your side from here on. I will do better and share podium with you whenever possible. Worlds is still a possibility. Even if my body is not working so well anymore, I promise you that I will be there.” Silence from the other side of the phone, Javier had to move the phone from his ear to check that the connection wasn’t cut. Then he heard the words.

“Deal?” Yuzuru sounded amused but also hopeful.

“Deal. We have a deal.” He confirmed without thinking twice. This should give him a bit longer until he can come up with something else, a much stronger deal.

To prove himself he could still go on he grabbed himself another European title, ready to go towards Helsinki and stand on the podium with Yuzuru together.

\----

Javier liked Finland, it was cold and his very Spanish body did not enjoy that part of it but otherwise it was a beautiful country and he shared some memories related to Yuzuru here from the past. He couldn’t help but smile as they sat next to each other on the shuttle to the hotel. Yuzuru bumped his shoulder inquiring what made him smile and he turned to him with an all serious expression.

“You.” The confession causing the younger to turn bright red and slap his shoulder, a whine of protest escaping him. Brian glanced over to them asking if everything was fine and Javier only grinned brighter. “Everything peachy.” Yuzuru ignored him for the rest of the ride, unable to shake the blush from his cheeks. At the hotel the room arrangements were good again, each having their own right across from each other, with their coaches somewhere on the same floor. Javier slipped his extra keycard in Yuzurus pocket so he could get in and out of his room without needing to knock. They had to become more efficient on that level. By now the two had a whole system how they would behave during competitions.

After arrival, both would go to their rooms, settle in, take a shower and change into fresh clothes. Usually Yuzuru would have dinner in his room or some kind of meal, depending on the time they arrive. Once they both deemed themselves worthy of a presence of another person without smelling offending, they meet up in Javier's room. Rarely do they engage in anything more than cuddles and kisses, very careful to be ready for competitions. Yuzuru was much more stricter in that aspect and Javier respected his choice. Tonight is not different. Javier laid down on his bed after his shower, eyes heavy but forcing himself to stay awake. The sound of the door unlocking woke him up and he sat up instantly. Yuzuru approached wearing what looked like his sleeping clothes and crawled on the bed next to him; wrapping his arms around his middle. Javier ran his fingers through his dark hair.

“Tired?” He asked the obvious, getting a humm was reply. “We should keep it short today, you need your sleep. You didn’t get any rest on the plane.” Yuzuru sighed, pulling back to lay down and wrap himself around Javier like an octopus, all long limbs.

“Just a few more minutes. I feel, I haven’t hugged Javi in long.” Javier had to agree and he found himself a comfortable position, arms around Yuzuru. Just keeping him close. The two fell into a light slumber, Javier waking up an hour later and when he realized what had happened he gently woke the younger up. He helped him to his room to sleep in his bed. The Japanese was so tired and sleepy, he barely showed any protest. Back in his room he stepped to the curtain, drawing them with a last look at the city. 

Helsinki will be either his place to rise or fall. He felt it in every inch of his body and deep inside his soul.

\----

His instinct became reality after the short program. Javier soared during his performance, such a good score that it somehow terrified him because usually when he had a good short, his free didn’t go so well. Brian told him to not to worry about that right now, he will take things slow when the time comes. What worried him more was how badly Yuzuru did, landing at fifth after the short. All season he struggled with his program but him making so many mistakes right on the biggest stage of the season, was unusual. He looked more withdrawn and he even flinched away from Javier when they touched backstage accidentally. Javier frowned confused of what had happened, that made the younger this way. Almost as if he was scared of him. 

_ Oh no…Don’t tell me... _

Javier whispered to himself, expecting the worst already. He needed to know if Yuzuru had seen something he shouldn’t have. That evening he knocked on his door.

“Yuzuru...what happened?” He asked but instead of an answer the door was slammed in his face. Javier stood there frozen, unable to comprehend what just happened. Anger started to build inside of him and he knocked on the door again, more aggressive. “Open the door Yuzuru. Are you upset that I had a better short? What happened? Speak to me.” Silence. Javier groaned out of frustration and did what he maybe shouldn’t do given how it wasn’t his card he would be using now. Somewhere between the arena and the hotel, Yumi slipped the card to him with a look that told Javier more than he needed to know from words. She expected of him to speak to her son and fix whatever went wrong. So here he was swiping the card, watching the green light appear and he pushed the handle down.

Yuzuru was curled up on the bed but instantly jumped up when he heard the door opening and saw Javier approaching. “No, stay away...you...I don’t know what.”

Javier froze for the second time in less than five minutes but this time he felt a cold chill run down his spine. “What? Babe… what are you talking about. I am Javi.”

“Don’t come closer. You can’t be my Javi.” He said, arms in front of him to stop Javier from approaching. “Your eyes...I saw...During warm up…” 

Javier's shoulders dropped instantly.  _ Fuck, I fucked up. _ He closed his eyes, trying to collect himself, come up with some kind of ridiculous lie that could convince Yuzuru that whatever he saw wasn’t real. He knew this exact moment would come one day but he hoped it wouldn’t be until he had to collect his soul. Unfortunately during warm up he forgot himself for a moment and his eyes turned black. He hoped nobody saw but it turns out the one person he wanted to keep this secret from, did. Javier had two choices, he would lie or finally come clean with the truth. With a dejected sigh he sat down on the edge of the bed, head dropping in his palms.

“I’m sorry… I am so sorry… I should have...I… I wish I could tell you that what you saw is not true, an illusion but… my time is running out.” Looking up he saw a confused and scared Yuzuru staring at him. Javier wanted to reach out, cup his cheek in the way that would make him calm down, relax but he was scared. “I do not know if you believe in the supernatural but… I am a demon.” Javier stood up and straightened his shoulder, his eyes turning pitch black. “I have been since 2011. This boy…” He pointed at his human body. “The human whose soul still resides inside this body invited me in. I took over a long time ago due to a deal we made together. The Javi you have known for a long time, it has always been me...a crossroads demon. I make deals for the souls of humans.” Yuzurus eyes widened, his lips parting in a gasps but he kept his distance, fingers shaking lightly.

Javier paused, itching to move closer and wrap his arms around the younger but instead curled his hands into fists by his side. 

“So...you...lied to me. Used me? Want my soul only?” Yuzuru stammered.

“Yes…” Yuzuru gasped out loud, taking a step back. “I mean...I did in the past but I don’t want that anymore. But...I won’t have a choice. My time is running out, our contract is running out.”

“Contract? Made no contract with you.” Javiers eyes turned sad and he looked down at the floor.

“You did...I tricked you. Back in Boston, when we made that promise. You signed a deal with me.” Yuzurus breath hitched and his eyes turned glassy, tears forming. “I’m sorry. I...things changed since then. I changed and I wish I could fix things. I...I fell in love with you. I fell in love with a human and I wish I could erase our contract but I can’t. I am so sorry…The King wants your soul and I can’t defy him.” Javier tried to step closer but Yuzuru braced himself, shaking the unshed tears from his eyes.

“Leave.” Javier winced, trying again with another step closer but the glare he received made him stop. 

“Yuzuru...please. I love you. I really do. I am not lying. Please.” Yuzuru shook his head.

“Leave.” He said again, standing his ground and Javier knew the younger long enough to see there is no way he can get through his head. Javier looked up at the ceiling, feeling how his heart was breaking apart. 

“I am sorry, Yuzu. I really am..” He whispered, placing the key-card on the bed and then left without looking back. He collapsed against his closed hotel room door, tears falling from his eyes. 

“Is this how heartbreak feels like little one?” He felt a comforting pulse run through his body and he placed a hand over his chest where his heart would be. “I am so sorry little one. Things will be harder for us now...Just a bit longer. Pyeongchang is not too far away anymore. Just a bit more and we are done.” Javier couldn’t help but smile when the soul inside of him pulsed again. 

\----

Javier barely slept that night and he was ready to bolt from the whole competition. Brian had seen that something was off with him and tried to fix it but all attempts were futile. Yuzuru on the other hand appeared to be on top of his game. He felt proud that maybe one of them was in a better shape and he accepted the cold shoulder he received each time they had to be in close proximity. Javier couldn’t help but watch Yuzuru take his eyes for his free program, praying that he would do well.  _ Hah, a demon praying, that’s new. You really fell hard for that human out there. _

If anyone ever had doubts that Yuzuru Hanyu could not come back from a disaster short, they clearly were not prepared for that majestic performance of Hope and Legacy. Javier found the title of the program very matching considering what the near future would bring for the younger. The demon could swear he saw wings around the others shoulder, carrying him through his program with such grace and fluid movements nobody else has seen before. If any human seeked for perfection these few minutes of their lives were it. Not a single element or jump had any flaws. Javier felt drawn towards the screen he was watching from and he wished he could touch. Last nights memories hit him again, how Yuzuru kept his distance, his eyes and body radiating fear followed by anger. None of it could be seen on the ice now, he looked ethereal. An angel walking earth, filling everyone's hearts with so much hope. The energy inside the arena felt overwhelming for him. Javier swallowed hard and forced his eyes away before the scores came on. He did not need to know how many points the younger got. It would be impossible to take over, no matter how hard he would try.

As expected when it was his turn, he came crashing down. Wings ripped from his shoulders, hitting the ground with a such intense force it knocked the air out of his lungs.

“Fourth.” Javier sighed as he watched the number appear next to his name. He didn’t even make the podium. Swallowing hard he pushed himself up from the seat in the Kiss & Cry. He had a bitter taste in his mouth but it was to be expected. Winning a medal with that performance he would feel better. With the end results standing everyone started to move, preparing for the victory ceremony. Javier accepted some flowers from his fans, smiling sadly at them. He was ready to escape backstage when Yuzuru came towards him. Javier braced to be ignored again but instead the younger threw his arms around his shoulder. The demon gasped, instantly enveloping the other in his arms.

“Once this over, you tell me everything but one thing you know.” Javier swallowed hard, prepared for whatever rejection Yuzuru would whisper in his ear. “You are mine Javi. You are my little demon and I make the rules here. I will fight hell if I have to. We play by my rules.” The shiver that ran down his spine felt more intense than ever. Yuzuru pulled back, smiled at him and proceeded to hugs their shared coaches.

Javiers heart kept hammering inside his chest long after he heard those words. Even while he gave his mandatory interviews to the media, coming up with excuses why he failed to even get onto the podium. He couldn’t forget the words.

** _‘You are mine. You are my little demon.’_ **


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Yuzuru skated before Javier, which meant that he had to wait until the older finished his skate if his free was good enough to keep him in first place. He got a bit lost in his thoughts, pulled back to reality by an amused laugh behind him. A cold shiver ran down his spine, turning to face the stranger._

****

_ Yuzuru skated before Javier, which meant that he had to wait until the older finished his skate if his free was good enough to keep him in first place. He got a bit lost in his thoughts, pulled back to reality by an amused laugh behind him. A cold shiver ran down his spine, turning to face the stranger. _

_ “I don’t even know why he is still playing this game… he could have collected your soul a long time ago, no need to be a skater, I honestly do not see the charm of that kind of charade.” Yuzuru stared at the man in front of him, there was something extremely dark surrounding him and his words. _

_ “Who are you?” He managed to ask, causing the stranger in black smirk at him. _

_ “Well, I think you know I am not someone regular already but to clarify I am his boss.” The guy pointed at Javier who was about to take his starting position. “King of Hell.” He added his eyes flashing ruby red for a second and Yuzuru shivered again. He felt how fear rose inside his chest but he pushed it aside the best he could, masking his expression. _

_ “What do you want?” _

_ “Obviously your soul. You know, he is just a mere small demon who does some dirty work but whatever he collects is mine. Unfortunately he is defying orders because he got attached to you. Such an inconvenience. I warned him but he is not listening. I told him to get the job done or he is toast. He refused, he even made a mini deal with you to keep the contract going but he cannot avoid the unavoidable. You, dear little delicious soul, have sold it to the devil and it will be prime time to harvest. You are strong, it will be a good source of power to whoever owns you.” The King stepped closer and Yuzuru took a step back. “I see that you are attached to him too, or were. You two are having some trouble in paradise.” _

_ Yuzuru wished to wipe the following smirk of the demons face, his fear turning into pure anger. The way he spoke of Javier was pissing him off because contrary to him the other demon was actually nice to have around. Damn, he fell in love with that idiot and he is not even sure he fact he is not human is of reason. If he can take his words from last night as an indication, the human Javier stopped existing years ago, before they even met, which would mean that Yuzuru developed feelings for the demon and not the human. It felt confusing and he had so many questions but there was one thing he hated more. That being this arrogant demon in front of him. _

_ “So my dear, what would you say if make a deal of our own? Ditch that useless demon you are so attached to. I can promise you that gold you wish for. All the gold medals and what was it? Olympics you dream about every single night.” Those words have done it and Yuzuru pushed his chest out, stepping into the personal space of the demon. The glare he gave him usually left people running away, he knew it wouldn’t work on the demon that well but he was fuming. _

_ “Fuck off. I am not making any deals with you. There is only one person I make deals with.” He pointed to the screen where Javier had possibly one of his worst skates and Yuzuru tried not to falter from his outburst. That looked like a rough skate and he knew it was possibly his fault that Javier was not on top of his game. “Javier is the one who can have my soul and even if he would need to deliver it to you, I won’t allow it. I am his and his only.” Something flashed in the demons eyes and he stepped back a little, making Yuzuru smirk with satisfaction. _

_ “You can go and fuck off, go back to Hell or wherever you came crawling from. Better not show yourself again in front of me either because I don’t care if you are a demon or not. You said my soul is powerful, you should see I do not run from a fight. Now, scurry off. I don’t want to see you again and if you just as lay a finger on Javier, I am gonna find you and get rid of you. Do not dare to come near us again.” With that Yuzuru turned away and stormed off, trying to ignore the pain in his chest because in a few minutes he will have to face Javier and judging from that skate, a podium would be a miracle. In the end it wasn’t enough for Javier to even stay on the podium, dropping to fourth place. Yuzuru felt a bitter taste on his tongue as he approached the older. He could see that Javier tensed and did not know what to do. Yuzuru did not give him much choice, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pressing his body against his. He heard Javier gasps in surprise and wrap his arms around him. _

_ Yuzuru knew cameras were around but he hoped the King was watching, sending another glare over Javiers shoulders, arms tightening their hold around him. Possessive. “Once this over, you tell me everything but one thing you know.” Yuzuru whispered in his ear, hoping he cameras won’t catch up on the words if spoken at that low volume.. “You are mine Javi. You are my little demon and I make the rules here. I will fight hell if I have to. We play by my rules.” Yuzuru pulled back, smiled at him and proceeded to hugs their shared coaches. He had to participate in a medal ceremony, play nice for the cameras but he also couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely without Javier on the podium. He hoped by the time he is finished with all his responsibilities it won’t be too late and he can talk with Javier. _

****

Javier couldn’t sleep though he did not wish anything more than to lay down after his failure and sleep forever. The idea of a gala tomorrow making his stomach twist and turn. He just wanted to be left alone and think about his future, or what Yuzurus words really meant. The youngers change in attitude compared their encounter in his hotel room was intense. This shift usually occurs when it comes to competition and the time for fun is over but it was never directed at him or him being the cause of it. He wondered what had happened in the end, something must have. If he only goes out from the possessive hug before the medal ceremony.

As he could not sleep he played some music on low volume, not exactly listening to any of it until the melody and the words made him shiver from head to two. Javier swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Why was even music ready to dive the knife harder in his chest.

**“I’d ask you about love and you’d probably quote me a sonnet. **

**But you’ve never looked at a man and been totally vulnerable, **

**known someone that could level you with his eyes. **

**Feeling like God put an angel on earth just for you, **

**who could rescue you from the depths of hell. **

**And you wouldn’t know what it’s like to be his angel. **

**You don’t know about real loss, **

**’cause it only occurs when you’ve loved something more than you love yourself. **

**And I doubt you’ve ever dared to love anybody that much."**

Javier reached for his phone and turned off the music, fighting the urge to and empty his stomach of whatever little content he consumed that day. He didn’t get to do that as a knock on the door disturbed the now silence in the room. Javier did not need to ask himself who could come to his room this late, he could sense it. Bracing himself he slipped off the bed, walking to the door and opened it revealing a tired but determined looking Yuzuru.

“Can I come in?” The younger asked and Javier stepped aside, allowing him inside. He didn’t know what to make out of this. Barely 24 hours ago he was thrown out of a room mirroring his own but now here they were and Yuzuru wasn’t running.

Yuzuru looked around his room, possibly searching for somewhere to sit but these rooms weren’t exactly fit for formal meetings. With a sigh he sat down at the edge of the bed, looking at Javier who still kept his distance. Javier felt unsure what he should do, if he should remain in his spot or sit down too. Yuzuru rolled his eyes, patting the bed next to him. “Sit. We need to talk.”

Javier closed his eyes for a second, inhaling and slowly releasing the air from his lungs, then he sat down, keeping distance in case Yuzuru didn’t want to be too close. 

“Start from the beginning. I need to know how...you became a demon or this body did. I want to know every single detail. Your plans and why you have done certain things. I am listening. Do not dare to lie because if you do we are done here.” Yuzuru fixed Javier with a look and he knew he couldn’t lie if he wanted to. Yuzuru deserved the truth.

“So from the beginning…” Javier said and received a firm nod in confirmation. He turned his head to the TV in front of the bed, sighing. He couldn’t look at Yuzuru while he was speaking and revealing all his secrets or he won’t be able to go through with it. “I am a crossroads demon, I make deals with gullible humans in exchange for their souls. I have done it for hundreds of years. It is always the same with them. Money, fame and lovers. Boredom became something I got accustomed to. Nothing appeared to be fun anymore. I have been in some kind of limbo for a long time, doing my job as expected. Made the deals and when the time was up collected the souls, delivering them to the King. A job I don’t even know how I go to do. You know demons don’t exactly remember how they have become one. Some are created by taking a dark human soul by the King or someone under his direct command and strong enough to do that. Others are born to be demons, manifesting and just start to exist. I belong to the second category. Some have the theory that those were also once human but the soul itself was strong enough to find a new path, create some kind of existence. Of course said soul wasn’t exactly the nicest of them all.” Javier sighed, running a hand through his hair.” Anyway... I am sure you are familiar with the general story of how angels were created by God. Lucifer betrayed him and was cast out of heaven. He then created his own people - demons - to serve him. There are royalty who were directly created by Lucifer. The current King is one, a powerful ruler who does not really take no for an answer.” Yuzuru scoffed by his side and Javier turned to him, raising a brow.

“Sorry… continue.” Javier shrugged and did so.

“From what I do remember, I am at least ‘alive’ for about 500 years, give or take. I lost count of the years at one point. I was looking for new humans to make deals with and I found myself in some ice rink in Russia. That where I saw this human...” Pointed to himself. “...for the first time. I would be lying if he was in the best states. His coach was a disgusting piece of shit and I say that as a demon who knows how to torture. Seeing him crucified and forced to skate, I felt sorry for him. Funny, right? A demon feeling sorry for a human being. I lingered at the rink and kept on watching. Javier looked so done with skating and life itself, one day I decided to reveal myself and offer him a unique deal.” Javier paused, inhaling and placing a hand over his chest, feeling the soul pulse inside his chest, in something like support and reassurance. “Thank you little one.” He whispered under his breath before continuing his story. Yuzuru just watched him, did not interrupt anything he was saying.

“The deal was unique because it is not usually my style to possess someone else's body to keep up my end of the bargain. But Javier did not have a problem giving up the control. We agreed that until his body can keep up with this sport, naturally not with the help of demonic powers, I would give him success. Growing gradually and giving him the tools to give back what his family provided. Financial stability and success. Make history for Spain, a country not known for figure skating. He did not seek instant and quick success but something prolonged.” Javier pursed his lips. “The first step was to leave Morozov and we did that, changing to Brian. Javier...the human soul trusted me in whatever decision. He is a real kind soul even if he knows the moment I leave this body, he is coming with me and the person we wrote into history stops to exist.” Glancing at Yuzuru he saw how the younger was struggling with the information, sadness dancing in his tear filled eyes. “My time is going to come to an end soon. This body is getting beaten down by the sport and we will go out when we are still on the top. Well considering today's performance, we got to work a bit longer for that big bang.” He let out a bitter chuckle and Yuzuru whimpered. Javier couldn’t help but reach out and cup his cheek in the way he used to so many times before. 

“What neither of us expected was a bold and strong willed Japanese boy to step in our lives. He was instantly enamoured with you and down the line I was too. I am not gonna hide, I saw the hunger in your eyes for the success and I jumped on the first chance to make a deal with you. There are so many ways to trick humans in selling their soul and you fell for one of mine. It didn’t take much longer for me to the same. Human emotions are not something I have felt before. Caring for someone other than myself and the work is unusual for a demon. But I could not resist and I fell head over heels and you accepted me too. I am sure you are scared and confused. I hope you can at least have me around long enough until I fulfill my promise to this little one.” Javier slowly pulled his hand away, placing it over his chest. “Then you do not have to see us anymore though it won’t mean I will stop protecting you. You may never forgive me for what I have done but I want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to keep your soul from the King. I won’t let him have you.”

“I know you won’t. He told me.” Javiers eyes turned wide and he gasped, panic rising inside his chest.

“What?” 

“I met the King, while you were skating.” Javier stood up from the bed, fingers curling into his air. He instantly started to pace around. 

“Shit.. how.. damn... fuck.” He kept cursing and mumbling until he felt the youngers fingers curl around his wrist, making his stop moving.

“Javi.. I am alright. Please sit.” Yuzuru made Javier sit on the bed again, holding his hands as he spoke. “While you were skating a strange man appeared behind me. At first I felt scared because he gave off this very evil aura but the moment he opened his mouth I just wanted to punch him.” Javier couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “He was speaking badly of you, how you are useless and he wanted to make a deal with me, saying that he wants my soul. I told him to fuck off and that I would fight him with everything I have if he just as lays a finger on you. He won’t have me or you.” Javier bit down on his lower lip, staring at Yuzuru. He never thought of Yuzuru as being weak but standing up against the King of Hell wasn’t something even royal demons dared to do. But here he had a stubborn human who did.

“Yuzuru you…” The look the other gave him silenced him instantly.

“I am very upset and hurt by Javi. You have lied to me and used me. You wanted my soul and I am gonna be upset with you for much longer. There is a lot you have to make right in the future. I will have questions and you are going to answer. No more secrets either. You lie one more time and deal is off. You don’t get my soul either.” Javier swallowed nodding at the words. “He said our deal is off and you should have done job already?”

“Yeah...I am late with delivery. Our deal was off the second I missed the podium today.”

  
“So we make new deal.” Javier blinked several times. “What?”

“We make a new deal, Javi is going to stay by my side for a really long time… Uhm…two more Olympics at least.” Javier frowned.

“Yuzu… this body… it won’t last that long. Two more seasons and it is broken to a point that we won’t be able to keep up with the young ones.” It was Yuzurus turn to purse his lips but a second later something clicked. 

“Who said you have to stay by my side while competing? Javi will stay by my side, protect and make amends for the years of lying and being bad. Deal?” A smile appeared on his lips, a soft one he only reserved for Javier and his heart did a weird thing inside his chest.

“Deal. I will do anything for you. Anything. Whatever you want from me.” He blurted out without thinking further about it. A second later he felt Yuzurus breath against his lips and then the soft pressure. A quick peck, nothing more.

“Good demon.” Javier chuckled at that, shaking his head how ridiculous the whole situation was. Yuzuru simply accepting he is not human and even giving him a chance. “Now, you give me cuddles as I have won and you missed podium. Bad skate, oh that was a really bad skate. Make it right. I am very upset.” Smiling he did just that, pulling Yuzuru on his bed and wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling his hair after the younger buried his face against his chest.

“I love you and I promise I will protect you no matter the cost.” Yuzuru hugged him tighter.

\----

Helsinki came and went like a true roller-coaster and Javier hoped for some rest but the invitation to the World Team Trophy Gala did mess up his plans. Apparently he can’t keep too long for himself to lick his wounds. At least the competition would mean he can spend some time with Yuzuru as he confirmed his participation. _ We look at the bright side, little one. _

After that night where he opened up about everything to Yuzuru they have been taking things slow. The younger wasn’t joking with how Javier had to make amends for his actions but if that meant he is not losing the younger he didn’t care. Sometimes Yuzuru would flinch when Javier touched him out of the blue, which he didn’t take it too personally. It would take time to be comfortable around each other again. Twice they have kissed too which Javier counts it as a win in his book. He really couldn’t ask for more, even if sometimes it was hard to keep his desire to hold the other in check.

Javier arrived on the morning of the short program, the organizer being gracious enough to throw in an all event ticket too for his invitation. After a long flight and additional travel to his hotel, he was ready to pass out on his bed for a day. Unfortunately if he wanted to support his boyfriend and friends, he could only take a three hour nap; and even take a quick shower before he would need to leave. He had to skip the practice session because for that he wasn’t awake enough. 

He fell face first onto the bed and stayed in that position until his phone started to ring with his alarm. Javier pushed himself up from the mattress looking around confused for a minute where he was. Blinking a few times he remembered and sighed. “This will be a long day…” He mumbled to himself taking off to the bathroom for a cold shower. Feeling a bit more refreshed after and in fresh clothes he made his way down to catch one of the shuttles he knew were going back and forth from the hotel and arena even during the day. Since he had an extra backstage pass as he would skate at the Gala he could use them too.

\----

World Team Trophy is a fun competition, most of the skaters just go all crazy while cheering for their friends. While that may be the case for most, still others put their all in when it came to perform. If one faltered in their performance it could put the win of the whole Team at risk. Yuzuru appeared to have more pressure on his shoulders exactly because of this. Javier knew that was why he had made several mistakes in the end. His short looked like a disaster and Javier had a hard time not to intervene somehow or wince at each butchered element. But he knew better than to do anything supernatural to fix the performance. Yuzuru would never forgive him if he did, he was too proud of his abilities to let it be enhanced by some kind of powers. In that sense they were very familiar. Even though he was possessing a humans body, he did rely on the abilities they had learned, effectively only helping out in how fast they may learn something new. Surprisingly more quads were not something the human soul wished to do, not like Yuzuru who wanted to master them all. So similar but also different at the same time. It made them fit well together.

Javier shook himself back to reality watching the remaining men to skate but he did drift to the Team Japan booth, watching Yuzuru. He appeared to be bright enough, cheering for his teammates but Javier knew the younger too well at this point. He will be watching his short program a good number of times tonight unless he finds a way to distract him from doing so. 

\----

By pure miracle Javier made it back to the hotel alive. At one point a few fans have recognized him and he had to sign a few posters or ice show pamphlets. It was nice to be popular in Japan get some positive reaction but the longer he stayed in one place the more people started to gather around him. His excuse to leave was weak but it worked, allowing himself to catch a shuttle back to the hotel. Once inside the safety of his room he sighed out loud. 

“I have no idea how Yuzuru can even do this… and when he is around the fans are multiplied by at least ten.” Javier shivered then pulled his phone out his pocket. He opened the chat with Yuzuru and as there was no reply yet to his question if the younger wants to come over to his room, he guessed he still had some media to deal with. Javier reached for the phone to order some food and maybe catch some comedy on TV while he waited. He wasn’t as sleepy thanks to his nap from a few hours prior and he did hope Yuzuru would at least have a few minutes to come and greet him.

\----

Javier must have fell into a light sleep after his dinner because he had to blink his eyes open at the sound of knocks on his door.

“I am coming..” He called out before the person in front of the door decides to give up. Biting back a yawn he opened the door finding an equally exhausted looking Yuzuru. 

“Finally… Javi take too long. I was about to leave…” The younger pushes past him without much of a ceremony and Javier just lets it, closing the door again. The second he turns to face the younger he more so feels him than sees him. Yuzuru throwing himself in his arms and burying his face in his shoulder. Javier automatically wraps his arms around his waist and squeezes him tight.

“Sorry...I must have fallen asleep after dinner. I thought I wasn’t tired but turns out I was.” He places a small kiss against the side of his boyfriends head. Yuzuru hums against his shoulder, slowly moving back to create a bit of distance between their bodies. Now able to look at his he sees some redness in his eyes and dark bags under them. “Oh Yuzu...come...let’s lay down.” Yuzuru follows the instructions, taking off his shoes and pants. He climbs under the covers together with Javier, nuzzling close to him. 

“You did well today, I know you don’t feel like you did but it wasn’t as bad as you probably think now.” Yuzuru whined at that but he did not argue. “Tomorrow you are going to do better and this is a Team event. If all work well you are going to get that gold. I believe in you.” Yuzuru pulled back to look at him.

“Do you think we can? I..I feel I am bringing the Team down. Shoma is so much better.” Javier chuckled, brushing his fingers through the others dark hair.

“Shoma has grown a lot and he may have better skates today but nobody can reach your level Yuzuru. Nobody. Not even me.” Yuzuru opened his mouth to argue this time around but Javier silences him with a kiss. The younger melted into the kiss, fingers tangling in the front of his shirt. “This is not the end of the world, you got your gold at Worlds and that is more important. Everyone knows that this competition isn’t that important. Just have fun, enjoy it with your Teammates. You barely have the chance during the season. Let yourself have some fun, okay?” Yuzuru sighed in defeat, settling back against his side.

“Fine…I will try. It is nice to be a bit more relaxed with the others. I just hope I am not going to disappoint them too much.” Javier brushed his hand along the youngers spine, making him shiver at the contact.

“You could never disappoint anyone Yuzu. Never.” Yuzuru pressed a kiss against the spot on his chest where his heart was and Javier had to bite his lip at that. Such an intimate gesture, something they haven’t exactly done in a while. The fact they have kissed today already new to him and he wondered what had happened. It was natural like before he confessed he was a demon, like nothing had happened. Yuzuru hadn’t even flinched at his touched, on the contrary it looked more like he was seeking it out.

“I can hear you think.” Yuzuru mumbled and Javier groaned. “What’s wrong?” The younger pushed himself up on an elbow to look at him. 

“I was just… I am surprised you are here, like this… cuddled up to my side and like kissing and all. We haven’t exactly done that since…” He bit back the end of his sentence, not exactly wanting to finish it.

“Oh…” Yuzuru said quickly casting his eyes around them, as if he only realized their position and what it could possibly mean. Javier feels suddenly nervous, waiting for the moment where the other will pull away and leave but that moment never comes. Instead Yuzuru leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead, nose and lips. “I miss Javi. I just.. I miss this all and today I want this.” Javier nodded, knowing he couldn’t really ask for more given the hurt he had caused, years of lying. He will take whatever Yuzuru is going to give him.

“Okay. Should we take a nap?” Yuzuru nods, Javier sets an alarm so in a few hours Yuzuru can return to his designated hotel room, sleep a few more hours before his mom or coaches would pick him up for practice. “Sleep well and thank you.” He whispers against the mop of dark hair nestled against his shoulder.

\----

The next day Yuzuru was the previously known distant person, Javier even saw a moment where he flinched and he couldn’t help but feel sad about it. Their interactions were based on in which mood the younger was. It didn’t help that he was rather touchy with Shoma during the men’s free event. He had a seat with a good view of the Japanese Team seats and he didn’t like what he was seeing.

Javier felt jealous. He also berated himself for feeling such way as given the circumstances and his actions he possibly had no right to do so. Still it didn’t sit well with him how Yuzuru behaved around Shoma, touching whenever he could, laughing or joking with him even if the cameras weren’t on them. He knew their interactions were genuine. It took all his willpower not to leave before Yuzuru had to skate.

\----

Watching Yuzuru struggle even in the free made Javier wonder if maybe it is all his fault. Even if the younger pulled and amazing free at Helsinki after the reveal, it put a strain on everything. He could say daily how difficult the situation was for the younger. If Yuzuru struggled with his emotions, could not keep them perfectly under control it influenced his performance. World Team Trophy clearly showed to him that his emotions weren’t in order. Javier spent most of the rest of the event biting on his lower lip wondering what he could do to fix this. Finally bring an end to this limbo they were in. They couldn’t stay in this in between state for a long time. Next year will be very important to them and as he watched yet another hug between Shoma and Yuzuru, Javier thought that maybe he wasn’t the right person for the younger.

\----

It was a relief to return to his room after the event, close the door behind himself and allowing all his emotions loose. There was frustration towards this new way Yuzuru and him moved around each other, the jealousy after seeing them interact with each other. Most prominent was his insecurity towards the future. An emotion he had not felt in his long life. He never feared what the future would bring but there were too many open questions and issues he had to deal with. Not just relationship wise but also with his job. The King may have taken a break of pestering him about the contract but it was a matter of time he finds a way to intervene again. He wasn’t known to give up that easily and his wish to claim Yuzuru was clear as light.

Javier was so lost in his thoughts he did no hear the door opening and Yuzuru walking in until a hand touched his arm. He literally jumped out of surprise. Staring wide eyed and confused at the younger who had his hand suspended in the air, looking equally startled. 

“Sorry… I thought you heard the door. Are you okay? You seem out of it… Do you want me to leave?” Javier quickly shook his head.

“No...Stay...please stay.” The words came out more vulnerable than he intended and maybe the words he used had opened Pandoras box but seconds later he felt tears running down his cheeks. Yuzuru made a sound Javier could not identify and reached towards him but he evaded the touch. “We..need to talk.” 

He brushed at his tears, sitting heavily on the edge of the bed. Yuzuru did not move, just watched as Javier forced the tears to go just as fast as they came. “What are we Yuzuru? Where is this going? I don’t know what is going on anymore. Since Worlds we have been in this in-between...one moment it’s all back to how it used to be the next you are flinching away from the slightest touch. I also saw you with Shoma today and you looked so happy and bright, even if your skates were not perfect. Last night you also stayed here, let me hold you and kiss you but in the morning you were moving away again. I…” The tears started anew and Javier felt so exhausted he didn’t know how to make it stop again. “Do you want to break up with me?”

The second he voiced his question, Yuzuru was on his knees in front of him, cupping his cheeks and shaking his head so fast he thought it would fall off. Javier could see tears gathering in his eyes as well. “No.. I do not want that. I… I am sorry Javi. I have been trying to work it out. I just don’t know what to feel or do. I know you are the same person I fell in love with but also things changed. I know things now I couldn’t before. I also don’t know if the King will return, I am sure he will but when. I feel on the edge and I… it is not you I am flinching away from… it’s just…”

“It’s just the fact I am a demon like him.” Yuzuru let out a whine at that but his eyes dropped to the floor. Javier knew that his true nature could become a problem, that is why he never intended to reveal himself to Yuzuru. “I can’t change what I am…”

“I know and I don’t want you to but maybe give me a bit of time. I still love you. That has not changed. I don’t think it could ever change.” Yuzuru gave him a soft smile, leaning forward to lean their foreheads together. “Shoma is a good friend. There is nothing between us in the way you think. I...I needed the distraction today. It was a lot today with yet another skate going wrong but the most important thing you need to know is that I don’t want to break up with you.” The younger pulled back enough to press a kiss to Javier's forehead, brushing the tears from his cheeks. “Just give me a bit of time to figure out how to deal with this.” Javier nodded softly.

“Can you kiss me?” He asked softly, licking his lower lip, tasting salt from his tears. Yuzuru smiled again a bit brighter than before and leaned in to kiss him. It was tender and slow, something they did not share so often but now it was exactly what he needed. 

\----

The Gala was fun, Javier enjoyed the practice bringing him in a different mood all together. Then he had his boyfriend screaming right before his program, causing the whole arena including himself to laugh at his voice. Yuzuru was obviously trying, more since last night. He spent most of his evenings now in Javier's room knowing he would fly to Madrid for a short holiday before the ice shows are starting. They would meet again there, do Fantasy on Ice together again but until then he was trying to spend as much time he possibly could due to media with him. Javier appreciated it and it did relax him, looking at the interactions between Shoma and Yuzuru in a different light, less jealous.

During the last hours together they ended up as tangled limbs on his hotel bed. Both appeared to miss the physical contact they used to share so freely. Though they did share passionate kisses, a few touches under their shirts, they never went further than that. Even if Javier could feel that Yuzuru was just as aroused as he was. Javier pressed a kiss to Yuzurus temple as they both tried to calm down.

“I will miss you.” Yuzuru hummed in reply.

“I will miss you too. But we meet in few weeks.” Javier nodded, brushing his fingers through Yuzurus hair, smiling lovingly at him. They did not say more for the rest of the night, nor in the morning when Javier packed up his last remaining items and closed his luggage. 

It was just a couple of weeks until they would meet again.

\----

It felt refreshing to return to Spain, get some much deserved sun on his skin, speak the language the human soul inside of him loved so much. The demon grew a fondness towards to it as well, feeling a bit more relaxed as he did not need to keep up some pretences like with English. His family welcomed him with open arms, being happy he was back home. His mother pampered him with all his favourite meals and his sister took him out to different parties or just a long walk along Madrids old streets. In between the buzz of his family, he kept in touch with Yuzuru, messaging each other frequently. They sent each other selfies or just pictures of the places they have been. Their relationship started to turn back to how it was before but at the same time grow stronger too. 

They occasionally talked about supernatural things, Yuzuru asking questions with interest. It was clear to Javier that he wanted to learn about him, understand and most importantly accept his true nature. Some gruesome details he decided to emit from his stories and while Yuzuru obviously saw that he did not question it. One some evenings they even spoke about the King, discussing information Javier knew, maybe for a future plan.

Two weeks went by quickly and Javier found himself bound for Japan again, a month long tour for ice shows awaiting him. Yuzuru being part of those weeks as well and while he loved performing for Japanese crowds, always generous with the cheering, he couldn’t help but feel more excited about holding the younger in his arms again.

\----

Javier expected a better and maybe more private first meeting after the weeks apart with Yuzuru but instead he is sitting now across from the younger, surrounded by other skaters. There is a constant chatter in different languages around him but all he can do is stare at the younger, who himself was immersed in a conversation. It was foolish of him to think that the first time they meet he would have the chance to hug and kiss him. The moment he landed in Japan he was so tired again he didn’t remember how he got to his hotel or room at that. He got woken up by a polite staff member the next morning and now here he was sitting at the breakfast table with everyone, well most. A few skaters were still missing as their flights were delayed and did not arrive yet.

Javier bit down in his pastry with a bit more vengeance than intended, causing a few raised brows as his sour mood. “Just tired.” He brushed the inquiring looks aside, catching Yuzuru's gaze just before the younger looked away. An amused smile dancing along the youngers features. _ That little shit. _

For the next couple of hours he was forced to be in a similar situation. Whenever he thought he had a chance to greet Yuzuru, share a brief hug there was some staff or skater who had more of an urgent business with the star of the show. Javier started to give up, turning grumpier by the second. In one of his sour moods he retreated to one of the corridors finding a vending machine and paying for the first thing he saw from the options. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, shoulders slumping. Lost in his thoughts he got startled when a hand grabbed his to drag him further down. He was about to protest but the familiar mop of dark head and elegant fingers laced with his made him stop doing that. Possibly the first smile of the day was starting to form on his lips. Yuzuru dragged him into a storage room, closing the door behind them. Even in the low light Javier could see the light in the youngers eyes. 

He did not need any invitation of words spoken he already moved forward, wrapping his arms around that thin waist. Yuzuru moved as well and Javier felt soft lips on his own. A small moan escaped him, which the other used to explore his mouth, making him squeeze the younger closer. Javier lost track of time, not knowing how long they stayed there, kissing and holding each other. They only pulled back when their lungs were screaming for air.

“Damn… I missed you.” Javier breathed out and Yuzuru chuckled at that, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. 

“I missed you too… and I need to go again…” Javier couldn’t help to whine at that and Yuzuru pecked his lips. “Here…” He fished out a card-key from his pockets and handed it to Javier. “Room 2486, I should be back by 11 p.m.” With a final peck to his lips, Yuzuru vanished just as fast as he had appeared before. Javier's mood miraculously improved for the rest of the day.

\----

That evening Javier took a shower, changed into more comfortable clothes and made his way through the hotel towards Yuzurus room. Since he had the card-key he let himself inside the room, noting that the other had a full on suite for himself, which was understandable given his status at the ice show. Javier was happy he did not need to share a room with anyone and could come and go without raising some brows. He heard the sound of water from the shower and he gently knocked on the door to signal his presence.

“Hey.. I am here. I will wait on the couch.” He heard a muffled ‘okay’ from behind the door and he settled on the couch, turning on the TV. Ten minutes later Yuzuru emerged from the bathroom toweling his hair dry and flashing him a bright smile.

“You came.” Yuzuru discarded the towel making his way towards Javier and without warning took a seat in his lap, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

“Of course. I couldn’t miss the chance to spend some time with my boyfriend.” The sweet smile he received in return made his heart flip a few times in his chest. Yuzuru tightened his arm around his neck, resting his chin on his shoulder. Javier closed his eyes, enjoying the close proximity, the weight in his lap and the warmth pressed tightly against his chest. He really had missed Yuzuru and it wasn’t that long that they have seen each other.

The two of them stayed on the couch holding each other until Yuzuru had to bite back a yawn. Javier took that as his queue to leave after getting his boyfriend to bed. He pressed a kiss to his forehead wishing him good night.

For the remaining weeks of the tour he repeated this whenever he could. Spend some time with Yuzuru on the couch in his room, holding and kissing each other or just watching some mindless comedy. When the younger got too sleepy he would get him to bed and then return to his own room. Four weeks on tour passed by way too quickly.

“So...tomorrow is time to leave again.” Javier sighed, fingers playing with the youngers hair as he rested his head in his lap. Yuzuru hummed, eyes closed. “You are going to stay in Japan for a few weeks?” 

“Yes, I have some sponsorship work and I want to spend a week with family. It has been long, then I return to Canada to train. Next season is important so holiday is going to be shorter. What about Javi?” He turned on his back so he could look up at Javiers face.

“I am going back too, I have a few meetings but only staying a week in Madrid. I am returning to Toronto also sooner. Can’t give myself the usual slack...Olympic season.” Yuzuru nodded, reached for Javiers hand to squeeze it.

“It will be hard...I will have to work harder. It’s important.” He knew, Javier knew how important another gold medal for Yuzuru was and for him it was important too. It was his last chance to prove himself and make do on his promise to the human soul inside of him. 

“Yes, things won’t be that easy but I think we will be okay.” Yuzuru smiled and pressed a kiss to his palm.

“I think so too.” 

** _Unfortunately neither of them were prepared for what was to come and how much struggle they would face in the next months, leading up to Pyeongchang._ **


End file.
